


Hate Filled Revenge

by Eeveegirly



Series: Before the Nightmare Began [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cutie Marks, Orphans, Seeing dead bodies of parents, Take Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveegirly/pseuds/Eeveegirly
Summary: Finding out your parents died is hard. Finding out they were murdered is harder. While most mourn their loss, Luna decided to go up against the ruler who caused their death.





	Hate Filled Revenge

“Luna, come on, we have to head home. It's getting late and you know our parents want us back. After all, if we stay out too late we could get killed,” Celestia reminded the younger Pegasus. The Pegasus in question was a dark blue all around with a black splatter pattern on her flank, which was devoid of a cutie mark, and her mane was a beautiful light blue. The unicorn that was yelling at her was Celestia, who had a flowing pink mane and a pure white body. Luna was trying to eat a pesky cotton candy cloud that had been trying to rain its chocolate milk on her all day. “Besides eating the cloud will make your stomach hurt,” Celestia reminded her. 

“True enough I guess. I hate the taste anyway, but I don't want to get chocolate milk in my mane. Cleaning it out takes forever!” Luna complained and flew down to be beside her sister. “Wonder if dad and the other night ponies will get together and raise the star, I mean it is a once a year thing,” Luna said excitedly. Celestia rolled her eyes, she still had no idea why her sister loved the stars so much. 

“Well every year you have organized it, even since you were a small filly and learned of the stars. However, I'm worried since they didn't ask you to something is up,” Celestia said worriedly. 

“You are such a worry wort Tia, lighten up. It's the best time of the year, act like it,” Luna said, flying upside down in front of Celestia’s face. Luna stuck out her tongue and made funny faces at her sister. Celestia laughed and rolled her eyes, how her sister flew upside down she never could tell but it was a way to make her laugh. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Celestia said. Telling Luna she was right was always hard, as it was hard for any older sister, but she did more often than she would like to admit. In all honesty Luna was just as smart if not smarter than her, which was a hard pill to swallow at times. 

“You know I am,” Luna said skipping next to her sister. Once they arrived home Celestia opened the door for her bouncing sister. “Mom! Dad! We’re home!” Luna said excitedly. However the house was quiet, unusual for their family. 

“Hello?” Celestia said coming in after. Once she closed the door the house was pitch black, even stranger. Looking around Luna ran into a couple walls before Celestia finally turned on the lights with her magic. 

“Thank you,” Luna said rolling her eyes, however her sarcasm soon ended. A blood curdling scream was heard from Luna and she ran back Celestia.

“Luna? What is wrong? What happened?” Celestia asked her little sister worriedly. It was unlike Luna to run away from a situation, more often than not she charged into a situation with little to no thought. However once Celestia got closer to what Luna ran from she began to understand. 

In front of the two fillies was there parents, but not in the usual way. Normally once they came home they were greeted warmly and the family talked of hushed things. The things the girls knew neither was supposed to under Discord’s rule. While everyone knew this was a possibility no one believed it would happen. Both of their parents laid dead in front of them. Their mother, once beautiful and regal, now laid blood stained, her wings had been slashed. Their father’s throats had been cut and both had bled to death. Luna started to cry, but Celestia could only look in horror. 

“Tia! Tia we have to stop him!” Luna pleaded with her sister. Often times the family would joke that Luna and Celestia would make wonderful rulers of their land. Though it would be foolish to believe that would ever actually happen. 

“Luna, stop being daft. We cannot take on Discord, we are fillies and ones without our cutie marks at that. Surely another one of the sky ponies will take us in… if not I suppose I could take care of us both,” Celestia said worriedly. She was trying to figure out a way to let them survive in this world, but Luna was done with surviving alone, she wanted to thrive. 

“No! We are daughters of sky alicorns! We are strong enough together to take on discord and win back our home!” Luna protested to her sister. This had to stop, she was tired of being scared and wanted to live life correctly, like her parents had always told her. The only way to do that was to stop discord's rule forever. 

“Luna I understand you are upset, I am too, but what you are saying is absurd. How are we, just two little fillies, going to take him on huh? It would be nice if we could but we can't. Just face it, mom and Dad are dead and we need to move on before it becomes us too,” Celestia told her sister sternly. Luna always had her head in the clouds, sometimes literally, but this was on a whole new scale. 

“The library, I read a book that just might help,” before Luna could explain herself Celestia cut her off. 

“The underground library! Father and mother told you to stop going to that! It pull be because of you that they died! That is too dangerous to go to,” Celestia scolded. 

“We see where not reading got them! Have you ever wondered why we aren't allowed to read Tia!?” Luna hissed. Celestia was silent, she truly had never given it much thought. Her thoughts were mostly just focused on keeping her family safe, though she had failed at that. “Well I will tell you why, there are books, one particular book, that could help destroy discord. However no one has found them, but I bet between the two of us we could. All we have to do is go find the book and find the objects. Then we can make the world safe again, just like when mom and dad were kids! Don't you think that's what they would have wanted?” Luna questioned. 

“I think they would have wanted us to be safe and live,” Celestia countered. Luna gave an angry groan, she wasn't getting the point. 

“Live?! LIVE?! And what end up like mom and dad!? Tia we have the chance to make something of ourselves, to save the people and you want to throw that away? If we take away discord’s rule we can make it safe to live. I know you are scared, but we won't die. Not with this object. However if we continue to argue the closer it could be to discord finding the library and destroying the book, destroying our only chance to restore the world,” Luna explained. Celestia hated it when Luna was right, but all she wanted was to keep her little sister safe. 

“Fine, but if it looks like you will die we are stopping this madness,” Celestia said firmly. She doubted they would get very far in her sisters scheme anyway, what she was saying couldn't possibly exist. 

“Fine, follow me,” Luna said and then took her sister to the underground library. The library was close to the everfree forest, one of the scariest places around. Even discord dared not enter the forest. 

“You have been going by the everfree forest?!” Celestia said alarmed. Luna rolled her eyes, everyone’s first reactions as fear to the forest. 

“I believe discord won't come because it represents harmony. The book will explain, but the forest is the calmest place in Equestira now,” Luna said simply. Celestia didn't believe her sister, but followed her into an underground bunker. The bunker was directly under the forest, the only way to ensure its safety. Another reason why people didn't know about it was the fear discord had spread about the forest. 

“Luna! Luna you mustn’t be here. Discord has learned of us and is coming to shut us down. If you stay you will die as well,” the librarian warned her. Celestia tugged at Luna’s wings, terrified. As much as everyone talked about discord, neither of the sisters had ever seen him. 

“Where is the book? The book about the tree? I need it before I leave,” Luna said, standing resolved. It was then that it hit Celestia, Luna saw her life now as if she had nothing more to lose, so she could risk it all. This scared Celestia to no end and she began to wonder what she signed up for. Is this the darkness father warned Luna may one day get? The darkness that comes with being too close the night, Celestia wondered. 

“That book? Why Luna that is just an old mare’s tale! Why would you risk your life for that?” The librarian asked worriedly. Celestia knew that the librarian had a point, but Luna did not seem to see that. 

“Where is it, I need it. Please, just trust me on this. You have to trust me, we haven't much time,” Luna pleaded. The librarian looked worriedly at Luna, bit her lip, and knew that she had to trust the young filly. Since Luna had arrived at library she always found different interpretations to books she had read a thousand times and it was possible she had done it again. 

“Fine, it's in the very back on the last shelf on the right. Hurry though, you haven't the time to spend dilly dallying or else you will die,” the librarian warned. Luna nodded and started off toward the shelf. 

Before Celestia followed she stopped and asked the librarian, “and what of you?” The sad smile she received back was enough of an answer to know what the librarian thought was going to happen to her. Her father had told her once of an old saying they had, a captain goes down with his ship, and for some reason she felt that was the fates of the pony in front of her. 

“Tia! I found it!” Luna called, causing Celestia to run towards her. Halfway to where Luna was she heard a door being broken down. This made Celestia freeze and fear, she slowly looked behind her. In the doorway stood none other than discord, a monster of a beast with no matching parts. The fear soon stopped her from being frozen and propelled her to go faster towards Luna. 

“Luna he is here! Discord is here! I told you this was a bad idea!” Celestia whispered to Luna. She couldn't believe her sister got them into this mess. 

“I know, I know. However this is going to help everyone. I have the book, I think there is a back door we can escape,” Luna said peeking over a shelf to catch a glimpse at the person she was to kill. Discord looked scarier than any description she had ever read and gulped. “Well that is horrifying but we can't give up! We are the only ones who can stop him and save everyone!” Luna told Celestia. Yes this terrified her, but she would get revenge for her family. 

“What if I don’t want to save everyone? What if I just want to keep my only family safe!” Celestia pleaded with Luna. 

“Then you are foolish sister,” Luna said sternly. “Now whether you come or not I'm going,” Luna finally said spreading her wings. Celestia sighed, she supposed she should be glad that her sister wanted to save everyone, but at the cost of what? People had tried before and some old mare's tale wasn't going to change that. 

“Fine, I shall come too. Let’s hurry before Discord catches on,” Celestia said. Her sister nodded in agreement and held Celestia to a small exit in the ceiling, it was made just in case something like this were to happen. Considering what they were doing was illegal and would get them killed it was no surprise something like that existed. 

“Wait… Is there others here?” Discord asked when he heard Celestia open the trap door with her magic. Luna and Celestia exchanged a scared glance and quickly tried to shove themselves out the hole. 

“You go first, I’ll be right behind you” Celestia told Luna. Normally Luna would argue but in the position they were in Luna figured it would just be a waste of precious time. 

“No, of course not. Barely anyone knows of this place,” the liberian tried to cover for the two. Luna made it safely and was now helping Celestia out. However before she got completely out Discord noticed the sight of a pony’s tail going up the trap door. 

“Oh really? And I suppose a pony’s tail entering the ceiling over there was a trick of the mind? Now tell me now and I may go easy on you,” Discord told her. When the librarian refused, well… 

Luna and Celestia had finally gotten free of the trap door. Once they were on land, within the everfree forest, they heard a blood curtling scream of someone being tortured. Luna cringed, but knew it was her choice. Celestia was mortified, no one should have to go through that. 

“Luna we must go!” Celestia now yelled with even more urgency than ever before. There was no way this was going to pan out anyway, so why be killed over stupid intentions. 

“No Tia! Only we have this book now and we have to see if it'll work. If it won't we can find somewhere to lay low, but would you really want to not follow the trail? If we don't and it works, this may be the only way that works, we give up and no one can stop him. Everyone died in vein and the never ending torment will never stop. Is that what you want?” Luna asked her sister seriously. This took Celestia aback, her sister never put her foot down this much. Maybe, just maybe, she really was onto something. 

“Fine, we push forward, but we must hurry. Who knows when Discord will find us,” Celestia stated. With a nod the two were off deeper into the forest, deeper than anyone before. Luckily with Celestia’s knowledge of magic they could keep a protective force around them. While this force wouldn't work on someone like Discord or any older unicorns, it would certainly work on the wildlife there. How Celestia didn't have a cutie mark in magic was beyond Luna. 

“The book said it should be here somewhere,” Luna mumbled, nose deep in the book. In fact her nose was so deep in the book that she didn't even notice a huge cliff was coming upon her at a rapid pace. While Luna did have wings and could fly, with her being so distracted Celestia wasn't taking that chance. 

“Luna look out!” She yelled. Luna quickly snapped out of her haze, dropping the book off the cliff in the process. “There is a giant cliff,” Celestia pointed out. 

“Yeah and the book just fell into it. We need to go down there and check it out. Not just because the book is down there, but I think this may be where the book said the tree wa,” Luna explained. The book at said after a huge cliff, which was strange in the middle of a flat forest, look in the cave found within. If it was anywhere it had to be he. 

“You sure about this?” Celestia asked, catching up to her sister. Looking down made Celestia regret it the minute she did it, the drop was deep and she was suddenly dizzy. 

“Can't you just make a slide for yourself?” Luna asked her sister. Finally snapping out of her dizziness she realized what Luna was saying was true. She summoned as much power that she could, which wasn't much since she was so terrified. It turned out to be just enough to make a slide around the cliff, which turned out to be more of a cavern making the place stranger. Slowly she slid down the curving slide while her sister flew into the cavern. 

The two sisters looking around the cavern. It seemed to be exactly like everywhere else in the everfree forest, just pushed down for some odd reason. After searching for about ten minutes Luna finally found a small cave opening. 

“Hey Tia! I found something!” Luna called. Celestia trotted over to see the small cave opening under some vines. “Let's go in,” Luna said firmly. Somehow she felt drawn inside the small cave, besides being out in the open could only attract unwanted attention. Celestia, feeling the same thing, could only nod in agreement before going inside. 

The inside was pitch black except for a small flicker of light at the end of the tunnel. They couldn't tell if the entrance tunnel was small or big, but they walked side by side all the way till the opening and the light. The light turned out to be emitting from a huge tree that looked like it was made from purple, blue, and white crystals. This tree had five long branches and at the end of each was a different color jewel. All the branches were held together by a white crystal looking star, it almost looked like a cutiemark. Both sister walked in a trance like state up to the tree, putting one hoof on it. When they did both a sun and moon suddenly appeared on its trunk, surprising and confusing the two sisters. Slowly, one by one, the gems dropped safely in front of them, almost like falling leaves. The final one came out of the star like shape that held branches together and floated in front of them. 

“I think we should touch it together,” Celestia told Luna. Luna nodded, both of them could suddenly feel importance resting on their shoulders. The two reached out their hoof and touched the floating gem together. As soon as they did a flash of light appeared and enveloped the two, making them float with the stone. The sisters were blinded and soon taken slowly down. When they opened their eyes both sister gaped at the other. 

“Your horn!”/”Your wings!” They both yelled at the same time. Both of them had both horns and wings now, something that they had only seen on their parents before. “Alicorns,” they both realized at once. So,show the gem made them transcend into a whole new animal by a simple touch. 

“Now what?” Celestia asked Luna, this was her plan after all. “What even are these?” She asked, lifting one of the gems with her magic to examine it. 

“The book said they were called the elements of harmony, one gem for each of the elements. Loyalty, honesty, generosity, laughter, kindness, and the special one is magic. I think we know why,” Luna told her. “But as far what's next I don't know. Somehow these must be able to defeat him, aren't discord and harmony opposites?”

“Yes I suppose. Maybe we should go see him with these and see what happens,” Celestia offered. With no other option Luna could only nod. 

“However to get close to him we need to conceal these. He may know what they are,” Luna said. Knowing him he may, so Celestia nodded. 

“Find me some stuff from the cavern and bring them in here so I can make some bags for us to carry them in. Then we each can take half so at least if one of us is taken they don't have all of them,” Celestia reasoned. Luna nodded and flew out the cave to find some stuff for Celestia to make bags. 

About an hour later Luna came back with sticks, leaves, vines, and over brush found around the area. She flew in, holding the pile she gather together with clumsy magic. Celestia had to admit for being self taught it wasn't too bad, but she supposed by the end of all this she should teach her sister some magic. Maybe exchange magic lessons for flying lessons? 

“These work?” Luna asked, plopping the pile in front of her. Celestia nodded and went to work on making bags from the stuff. It was actually coming together quite nicely. This lead to Luna staring at her sister’s flank to see if her cutie mark would come in. 

“Why are you staring at my flank?” Celestia asked her sister. Her concentration barely broke from her magic when she talked, making her stare even more. Why was it not coming? 

“I am seeing if you will get a cutie mark from all this but it isn't working,” Luna said exasperated at the whole ordeal. “I mean come on! This is hard stuff you're doing,” Luna stated. 

“If my magic was my special talent don't you think it would have come in by now?” Celestia reminded Luna. While Luna knew she had a point she didn't want to admit it. 

“Whatever,” Luna groaned rolling her eyes. Couldn't she still dream?

“Got it!” Celestia said happily. The bags were simple, yet they functioned. For a quick fix it worked at least. 

“Sweet! Ready to go take down a corrupt king?” Luna asked as Celestia lowered the bag on her back. 

“Ready as I'll ever be I guess,” Celestia said, putting on her own bag and filling them each with half the gems. “It's gonna be a long trek to the capitol where he is,” Celestia said with a sigh, she could already feel her hooves hurt. However her morning over her hooves was broken by Luna’s giggles. “What?” Celestia asked confused. 

“I think you forgot something,” Luna said opening up her own wings. This made Celestia blush, she had just gotten them and already forgot. “Come on, it'll half our time and both of us need to be there. Just follow my lead,” Luna said spreading her wings out vertically. Shakily Celestia tried to do the same, managing to stretch them out almost completely. “Now, flap them three times,” Luna told her showing her, it was a nice warm up. 

“One, two, three,” Celestia mumbled, her wings slowly obeying her. Once she did her wings became less rigid and a little more comfortable. 

“Very nice sister, now just keep flapping them and focus on hovering off the ground,” Luna told her. Celestia tried and after a couple of attempts she was hovering. “Good now keep that going and follow my lead,” Luna said slowly getting higher and higher. Soon they managed to fly out of the cave. She gave her sister a burst of air to send her up and flew under her. 

“I don't know about this Luna,” Celestia said, still shaky about flying. 

“Don’t overthink things, just let the wind carry you. Besides if you fall I will be right here under you the entire time,” Luna reassured her. Only thing Celestia could do now was to trust her sister knew what she was doing, besides she was the expert on this. Not only that but she had been thinking of flying lessons earlier. 

The flight didn’t quite cut their time in half due to Celestia having to fly so slow. If she flew any faster the white alicorn would scream and try to land. Not knowing how to land made the whole experience scarier, but Luna figured if she taught her early then they would just be walking not flying. The quicker they did this the better. 

“Okay, now I am going to walk you through landing. First slowly descend, just look slightly toward the ground and angle your wings down,” Luna told her, slowly doing it herself. Celestia did so, but looking down made fear take over and she started to fall too quickly. Panic set in and she closed her wings for fear of what was to come. Luckily Luna had been flying all her life so she was able to catch her. “Once this is all over I will teach you how to fly,” Luna promised. 

“I will hold you to that,” Celestia said getting her grounds. The two then looked forward to see the main city in Equestria. The city was filled with pink sticky clouds that rained chocolate and tons of ponies. However instead of the ponies enjoying the chaos most were in grey shades, how discorded ponies looked. The two sister shared a look, here was the center of being miserable. Any pony who stays for two long is taken under Discord’s magic and become the exact opposite of themselves. This leads to depression because they can no longer do what their cutie mark is. 

“Well, guess we are here,” Luna gulped. Before now she had been the brave one, but seeing the place now she was unsure they could do this. What if they just got themselves killed? Maybe Celestia was right and this was a horrid idea after all. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. No matter what happens from here we will do it together,” Celestia told her sister, giving her a comforting nuzzle. This gave Luna the courage she needed to step into the city. Once inside they got some weird looks as they walked through. No one stepped foot in the city anymore and with Luna’s brilliant royal blue coat and Celestia's pure white coat was a sight to see. One of them made a move to come closer, but another pony stopped them. Outsiders were only trouble. 

“Who goes there!” a guard yelled. He was once a guard to their queen and king, now sworn to Discord. 

“We are here for the lord Discord. We have something he may want,” Celestia said floating the book Luna and her took from the library from her bag. Upon seeing the book the guard’s interest seemed to peak. 

“I did hear the lord Discord talking of a library he raided. I think he will appreciate any book you have discovered. Follow me then,” the guard said. The two alicorns nodded and trotted after him. Nowadays alicorns were a rare sight, in fact only sky alicorns existed and they were pretty sure they all were dead. So the fact the guard wasn’t awed at their state confused and scared them. Did he know something or was discord just that far in his brain? 

Once they entered a small clearing they saw a crystal throne. On top of that throne was none other than Discord, the same person they saw earlier. Seeing him so close made both the sister’s uneasy. Yet somehow they felt powerful with the gems, who were currently warming up within their bags. 

“Oh will you look at this. Why if it isn’t the last two alicorns ever. I don’t remember you two ever coming up on my list however. So forgive me, but who are you?” he asked as he ate. He seemed to be eating some sort of nuts and was spreading them all over the place. 

“My name is Celestia and this is my sister Luna,” Celestia told him. Since she could tell Luna was too scared to speak Celestia would step in with ease, Luna wasn’t always too good with people. 

“And why are you here exactly? I would expect alicorns like yourselves to hide given my reputation with them,” Discord said eyes narrowing. Luna was starting to shake.

“We are here because we found a book that you may be interested in,” Celestia said floating the book in front of Discord. Finally Discord stopped eating and walked toward her. 

“And where, pray tell little fillies, did you find this book?” Discord asked, eyes narrowing. Being in such close proximity made Celestia gulp, even worse was the elements now felt fully on fire. 

“Same place we got these,” Luna said with sudden stroke of courage. With the little magic she possessed she floated her half of the elements. Celestia soon followed suit and floated her half as well. Wings outstretched the two walked side by side and towards Discord, hoping to intimidate him. Instead Discord laughed at them. 

“You think a few gems is gonna intimidate me? Ha! Many more than you have tried using your little pony trinkets and have failed,” he said laughing even harder. The guards looked around uneasily and backed up. Those gems were no ordinary gems and they could tell. The harder he laughed the more agitated the two alicorns got. 

“We’ll show you!” Luna bellowed and then walked right next to her sister. The gems floated around them in a giant circle, then their eyes started to glow. Somehow both sisters then knew how to use them and aimed the stream of magic from the gems towards Discord. Once the magic hit him it turned him to solid stone. However there was another side effect. 

“You know with how much these gems have changed our appearances I can’t even recognize us anymore,” Celestia said with a laugh looking upon her sister. Luna’s made was now a dark purple with the middle being as dark as the night and when it moved it shimmered with the light of a thousands stars. 

“I hope this is it,” Luna said collapsing from the magic output, for someone who just got magic it had been a little much. Looking at Celestia she saw that her mane was now green, purple, pink, and blue with almost an ever blowing breeze on it. “Your mane is weird, it keeps moving,” Luna laughed. This made both sisters laugh, finally the stress was leaving their bodies. 

“Our queens,” one of the guards said bowing to the two of them. Soon every other guard did the same. Luna and Celestia looked at each other confused. 

“Wait what?” Luna and Celestia said together. 

“You destroyed our last ruler, the kingdom will be in disarray. We need strong ponies to lead us. Who better than the alicorns who saved us in the first place?” the guards asked them. Both sisters knew they had a point, but were they fit to rule. Luckily they both came to the same conclusion, being alicorns they would understand the struggles and hardships of all ponies the most. For now their country needed them. 

“But there are never two queens at once,” Luna pointed out. She knew neither of them in their current state could rule the entire country on their own. 

“You’re right, then I guess we’ll just have to be the princesses then huh?” Celestia said smiling. As long as they had each other there was no way they could fail.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a chapter two added! That will have cutie marks and rebuilding the kingdom. Then some more stories!


End file.
